pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Applegirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to PewDiePie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PewDiePie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yu-Narukami (Talk) 23:50, October 6, 2012 Make me proud Yeah your welcome I'm a little hung up on things so I need some else to help out and you asked nicely Yu-Narukami (talk) 20:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. make me proud Make a page for the admins make sure to watch out for the B's and keep up with what your doing the others are out for a bit taking a break so do your best not looking for perfection Yu-Narukami (talk) 20:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Put me as A/I note I check up on the site every mounth Yu-Narukami (talk) 01:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Put me as spectater Yu-Narukami (talk) 01:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes Yu-Narukami (talk) 01:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC) User pages being created Hey, I just noticed that there has been three pages of users that were created. I think these pages should be deleted as they should be on the user's page. *The founder *SuperCutieDraggy *Coraline Star - Privatejfx141 (talk) 22:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The founder was created under my user name but was not created by me and this is an outrage i had to change my password twice well thanks for pointing that outYu-Narukami (talk) 06:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Brollaween Spread the word and edit the bages to match the wiki and happy brollaween Yu-Narukami (talk) 07:44, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Pewdiepie related Yu-Narukami (talk) 14:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Administration Rights Hello, I am here to request administration rights here on the wiki. I see there's not really any active administrators here, so if I am granted these rights, I will help the wiki to fit wiki standards. I am also very skilled with CSS, so I can get a new wiki logo, and a better backround. I would love to help out the wiki, though, I need to be granted administration rights to do so. Thank you. --NinjaFatGuy (talk) 23:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Sounds good. I'll contact you with anything I'll need help with! Oh, and do you mind if I change the backround, and maybe the logo? I think it's time to change the backround so it PDP-related, not just a standard pumpkin. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 19:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : I'll try to get a good backround, and I'll see what I can do for a new logo. I'm not sure what it'll look like, most likely something similar to the current one, but I'll surf the web to see what I can find. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 19:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, I tested one of the backrounds and logos, but I just wanna know what you think. Please be honest, as I would want to know what you would like or any ideas you got for the backround. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: That's good, now we should see what the other admins think whenever they get the chance. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I fixed the main page, the logo, and the backround. Does everything seem all right? Nothing out of place or anything? Any questions, or anything to add that you had in mind? Anyways, thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 17:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deleted Page Well, the Lady in Red was a minor character, and it is in no need to be here on the wiki. I'm going through deleting minor characters that have no relation to Pewdie except for appearing in the game. Like I said, minor characters that have no relation to Pewdie should not be on the wiki - they should belong to their own wikis. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 19:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I don't know why that's there, too. Either way, if you would like to restore the Lady in Red page, go ahead. But minor "characters" like what I'm talking about is, if you've seen PewDiePie's recent playlist, Lucius, Lucius kills people such as Mary - that page was created and it wasn't necessary, she isn't a main character in the game, so there is no reason to create an article on her. Also, in the recent Lucius video, Pewdie named the ball - is it named Bank? I can't really understand what he's saying when he says his name. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) This is Yu-Narukami The badges instead make them pewdiepie related Badges Hey, if you're too busy, I can work on the badges, too, if you want. I have plenty of time on my hands. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights for JustYourAverageWikiaContributor6342 JustYourAverageWikiaContributor6342 seems to be a great user, he edits frequently, adds pages, and makes constructive edits that are crucial to pages. I believe that he deserves admin rights. We could use some more daily-active admins. If you think he doesn't deserve to become an admin at this time, I think it would be best to give him rollback rights. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Bureacrat Rights Hey Applegirl, I'm just here to see if I can see receive bureacrat rights. I'm seem to be doing a god job with the wiki, and since I'm the most active user here, I think I should receive bureacrat rights just in case I see a user that deserves admin rights, I can grant them it. So yeah, what'dya think? Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I know, I like to keep a small admin team. I actually don't give people admin rights unless I KNOW they need them. In case, this person would be perfect for admin, or at least rollback. And if I become bcrat, then I'll demote some old users who don't contribute much, becuase, from how I see it, they were probably the first users who came to the wiki, and Yu-Narukami just give them rights. You can trust me with the bcrat rights, and I am for sure to grant the right people the right rights (? lol wut). Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : Also, someone who just joined the wiki about a week ago received bureacrat rights... :/ NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm pretty sure Yu won't care. I mean, he isn't that active and involved with the wiki, so I think he just let's us make the decisions now. And that user is Veldorn01772. Anyways, I hope you take the consideration of giving me the rights. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank You!!! Hey girl! I'd like to thank you for giving me my adminship! Can I ask you 2 things? How do you make those cool colors to your usernames and icons? For example yours' is color orange and NinjaFatGuy's is green and do you know how to insert audio files into articles/pages? Thank you again for the adminship and for the time you took to read this. Here come the BROFIST!!! JustYourAverageBro6342 (talk) 10:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC)